American Horror Story: Head
"Head" is the ninth episode of season three of the horror-themed television series American Horror Story and the thirty-third episode of the series overall. It is chapter nine in the "Coven" storyline. The episode was directed by Howard Deutch and written by Tim Minear. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, December 11th, 2013 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Special Guest Stars Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Myrtle Snow: Are you terrified? You should be. At any rate, I'm not going to kill you. well, maybe after dessert. I put a lot of effort into the key lime pie. I do love the key lime pie, even more than a ile flottante... call me a Philistine. Enough chit-chat! .... * Hank Foxx: You got a dog? * Fiona Goode: Well, one dog moves out, another moves in. You know, it's the cycle of life. * Hank Foxx: But you hate animals... and all other living things. .... * Fiona Goode: You know why I got a female attack dog? * Hank Foxx: Because bitches stick together? .... * Delphine LaLaurie: You bring nibbles? I'm starving. * Queenie: Girl, you ain't got no stomach. What are you gonna do, chew it and shit it out your neck? .... * Joan Ramsey: You're mocking my grief. * Madison Montgomery: Not your grief. Maybe the outfit. God works in mysterious ways, Joanie. Roll with it. * Fiona Goode: I could have you banished. Permanent exile. You know what that means, Myrtle--Paramus, New Jersey, toxic waste... outlet malls. .... * Cordelia Foxx: Goddamn it! Could people please not move things?!? Some of us are blind! .... * Fiona Goode: We need to talk. * Marie Laveau: You and I ain't got nothing to say to each other. Take your skinny ass and that filthy thing and get out. * Fiona Goode: You don't want to talk to me? Fine. Then give what's in this box a wash and set. .... * Myrtle Snow: Delia, there's a... I need to say something, or I'll simply explode. I need to know for certain that you don't think I did this to you. I remember the first day Fiona dropped you off here. You were like a baby bird, pushed too soon from the nest. Do you remember what you asked me? * Cordelia Goode: Will you be my mother now? * Myrtle Snow: I've always loved you like a daughter. Wrap your arms around me, dear girl. Use your power of sight, and you'll see that I could not have done this terrible thing. * Cordelia Goode: No. I won't. I don't need magic to tell me what I already know. I know you would never hurt me. I never doubted you for a second, and I told my mother that. My mother set you up. My blindness gave me real vision, but it's of no use to me now. Not when there are witch hunters right outside our door. * Myrtle Snow: Darling, if I could pluck my own eyes out of my head and gift them to you, I would. See also External Links * * * "Head" at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:2013 television episodes Category:Howard Deutch Category:Chelsea Bruland Category:Chloe DiTusa Category:Philip Fornah Category:Dana Gourrier Category:Darcel White Moreno Category:Toby Nichols Category:Bill Martin Williams